


【茸D】Linner

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 5





	【茸D】Linner

【茸D】Linner  
最近烧脑的事情做太多被拗惹，打算放飞但是我不会，只好写个励志又丧志的故事(？)  
很短

summary:办公室接到一通电话

*当你的爸爸想和你来一场下午茶  
*远距离恋爱(？)  
*ok？↓  
==========  
*  
堂·乔巴拿总是繁忙，即便是只身一人的办公室，办公桌双侧也堆着厚厚两摞文件。终于批完一定文案数量的乔鲁诺搁下笔，靠上椅背揉揉眉心，抬眼看了眼挂钟。

也许能小憩一下，乔鲁诺想。但桌上的手机却不合时宜的响起，彷佛不打算让他有放松的余裕。他看着亮起的萤幕显示隐藏号码－－教父真的不好当，但很难说这是不是打来挑衅的，乔鲁诺让它响了三声，才认命的滑到接通并按下免提。

乔鲁诺没有先行开口说话，电话里也只传来窸窣的声音。他撑头啜了一口咖啡，像是要和电话那端较劲一般，等待着那个不知名的对方露出破绽。

但他听见了一个细微的声音，它像'咔'又像'喀'－－即便经由话筒或者扩音可能产生质变，但它是一个信号－－乔鲁诺马上摁掉免提插上耳机，起身将门锁好百叶窗拉下才又回到位子上。

直觉回忆起多少夜晚他把电话那端的人压在床上甜蜜的狂欢或折磨－－就是那张床，它的弹簧那声轻轻的'咔'，总是挟带着床的主人在舒服轻喘－－乔鲁诺不会听错，他咽了咽口水。

"父亲。"

而电话那头传来如愿的轻笑。

乔鲁诺把明明已经好好挂在耳朵上的耳机又扶了扶，只觉得父亲用隐藏号码这种添增乐趣的小戏码有点好笑，表情不自觉柔和了起来，"吃过午饭了吗？"

话筒里传来DIO熟悉又语带慵懒的嗓音，"今天没什么事情，回来冲冲澡也吃过饭了，我打算午睡，别忘了开罗比你那儿时间快一个钟头。现在都是下午茶时间了，会这么问代表还没吃饭的人是你吧？"

"您辛苦了，请记得好好休息。"乔鲁诺说，也没有正面回答父亲的问题。他想着DIO现在可能有些懒散的躺在床上，可能是太久没听见对方的声音，他们忙碌的时间总是错开，心理作用使他又将耳机压得紧一些，一有机会连父亲的呼吸都想好好的听。

"但听说聊天有助于睡前放松，你现在听起来不忙。"

"刚结束手边的工作。虽然人还在办公室，不过确实是。"

"噢，真可怜，我可是已经舒舒服服的躺在家里了。"

乔鲁诺听着DIO炫耀的语气，觉得好气又好笑，不禁起了想捉弄父亲的心，"您虽然自己说您回到家能享受闲暇的下午，但要怎么证明是真话呢？"

尽管这句话本身对于先前未显示号码的猜测正确就存在着矛盾，乔鲁诺听见DIO'哼'了一声，随即又是一阵被褥摩擦的声音，而后一个轻巧的提示音显示父亲传来一张照片。

"没见过你这么啰嗦的。" 

乔鲁诺笑着在DIO嘟囔的同时点开照片，那是对方在床上的自拍，身上穿了一件宽松舒服的T-shirt，手边抓着枕头。

似乎是为了贪图凉快，DIO没有穿上裤子，这让足够长的衣襬看起来变成了舒适的居家裙。乔鲁诺毫无悬念的存下了图片，"好的，我相信您了。"

"你是不是胆子肥了，连我都敢怀疑。"DIO的语气听起来也不是真的很不满的样子， 他语调一变，"再问一次，你现在手头没有要紧事要处理，对吧？"

"是。"即便知道对方看不见，乔鲁诺仍然习惯性的点点头，"怎么了？是需要我帮您做什么事情吗？"

"听我说。"DIO开启了扩音将手机放在枕边，声音听上去像侧躺枕头、刻意压低嗓音让乔鲁诺聚精会神，"我现在冲完澡躺在床上，你就不想对我做点什么事情？"

"我正在帮助您睡前放松。如果您想换种方式，我乐意至极。"

"天，初流乃，我建议你该丢掉这种含蓄委婉的遣词，和我做。"

"第一个提案驳回，第二个接受。"乔鲁诺笑着躺回椅背，舒展一下背部，"那么请您用右手食指指腹碰触自己的下唇...我很喜欢它。"

"只是碰触就好，是吗？"DIO的语句微微上挑，耳机里清晰的传递出额外的水声。乔鲁诺在心底倒抽一口气，他的父亲总是不怎么喜欢'仅止于此'，"抚摸就好，无论是用牙齿咬它还是用舌头欺负它，这些暂时不允许。"

DIO轻轻咂嘴，"我该不该提醒一下...你之前喜欢怎么对待它的？你总是先从左侧咬，一定机率会舔上唇缘、用右手食指和拇指捏着我脸颊让我张嘴。"

它很柔软。乔鲁诺想，等DIO张嘴的时候他就会顺理成章的进入、接吻，舌侧可以互相缠绵，舌尖可以扫过人敏感的上颚。偶尔将父亲压在床上热吻时，后者会稍稍发出渴求的鼻音，这时他的手指会向下爱抚，用拇指指肚摩娑人的乳尖。"听话。"乔鲁诺有些沙哑的打断父亲尚未说完的话，但过度充满欲望的场景已经在脑海里被放大，"请用左手将衣襬拉高揉弄您的乳尖。"

DIO的声音听上去像在憋笑，"好没创意，为什么不让我趴跪在床上翘高臀部，光是抱着枕头用乳头磨蹭就能舒服得喊着要你进来呢？"

...乔鲁诺现在是真的能够清楚想像父亲以这种羞耻又能够舒服的姿势在床上放浪，而DIO似乎完全不想放过他，"还有刚刚那个'听话'，如果你想要那种让上位者'听话'而能得到的快乐...你倒是对我下点更过分的命令吧？嗯？"

乔鲁诺的下腹隐隐发热，差点就要开口说出'我要求重新拨打视讯，请您在我面前自慰'这种不理智的举动。"比如说？"

大概是乔鲁诺虚心求教的态度大大满足DIO某种奇妙的虚荣心，DIO有些得意又懒懒的开口，"不知道，说不定能叫我继续玩弄乳尖让它们挺起来，用食指和拇指欺负、或者一边抚慰一边想像你用舌尖逗弄，用舔的，用轻咬的，折腾到我结束准备把衣服穿好时布料不小心碰到都能敏感得哼出声、明天出门换衬衫前还得在乳头贴两个创可贴免得碰到又会忍不住之类的？"

这个场面有些旖旎，几乎能和DIO的语言同步想着对方双颊泛着薄红在床上抚摸自己，那双好看的眉毛说不定会难耐的皱起、喉间发出情欲的呢喃，乔鲁诺稍微屏着呼吸，克制自己不要往更糟糕的画面去想像。性欲一来基本上只想把对方搅得乱七八糟，顺着人的话语只会让之前品尝过的乳珠在回忆里甜美起来，这让乔鲁诺咬紧下唇。

听见乔鲁诺吸一口气后突然沉默，DIO的手指还停在胸膛，随口一问，"硬了？"

"不、还..."

"讲这么多也没见你有个反应是不是不行？不行我挂电话了。"

"父亲！"

听见自家崽子着急的声音DIO有些舒畅，这表示他使坏的行为可以继续下去，"初流乃，我要监听这通电话，再两分钟之后我就能得到那不勒斯教父在办公室自渎高潮的录音。"

"并不会那么快。"乔鲁诺的指尖尴尬的恰巧放在皮带扣头，萤幕上是DIO刚刚传来那张刚沐浴好在床上，有些柔软温驯(尽管那是微妙的假象，可听听他父亲刚才那些毫不害臊的话吧)的照片，"那我只好想像您在我的办公桌下为我...服务，让这段通话听起来对您也不利。"

"更正，那我会得到那不勒斯教父想把他的父亲带去办公室搞的肺腑之言。哇，好刺激。"DIO的声音听上去像在忍笑，"宝贝，我刚刚查了一下开罗和那不勒斯的距离。你以前说不过还能揉捏我的下体、用手指把我的穴操软往我身上放肆，让我的嘴只能用来喘；现在不行了，除非你的鸡巴有三千八百八十五公里，电话真是好东西。"

明明有想反驳的话语却迟迟没有开口，乔鲁诺又想起自己的手在DIO身上或里面把人挑逗到难以自持的模样，"我不在面前不代表您就要刻意使用这样的字词，果然您还是在床上比较可...等等，您在做什么，为什么有东西滴下来的声音？"

"这都听得见？收音真好。"DIO很随便的赞扬赞扬，但随意的尾音还挟带一丝微微的酥麻，"萤幕不小心滴到润滑液了。可随便你吧，不如说本来就是有点感觉才拨这通电话，你还不让挂就自己憋着，我势在必行。"

耳机很好的传出扣上盖子的声音，乔鲁诺想着那个滴流声大概是父亲将润滑液挤倒在手上时不慎滴落，但有鉴于父亲先前的发言，他决定大胆一回，"我也不觉得您会那么乖巧，还以为您嘴上在说着那些羞耻的话语刺激我的同时，已经在扩张后穴、不小心碰到过于敏感的地方湿得腿软滴下水了。"

"嗯..."音孔里传来DIO有些遥远又意义不明的沉吟，接着又是一阵棉被和床单的轻声摩擦－－乔鲁诺想，他的父亲肯定把电话放在下体附近，交合的水声淫靡清晰得彷佛是他自己用嘴亲吻那里、用舌头柔软又强硬的舔进DIO湿热的肉穴抽插－－然后是一声软软的舒叹，"要进来吗？初流乃？"

"...进度太快了吧。"乔鲁诺一手还扶着耳机(方才过于专注聆听父亲的自我抚慰)，一手才刚解开皮带、拉开拉链探进底裤握住有些抬头的下身，好不容易腹稿了一些描述爱抚的话语，现下倒没了用武之地。

电话那端沉默了两秒，似乎是憋不住的DIO大声笑了出来，"哦，我忘了你还软趴趴的，来裤子脱了假装我帮你含一下？"

"并不是这个问题，我们...我们暂停一下，重来好吗？"乔鲁诺觉得耳根有点热，虽然开腿想像让DIO吸吮他的阴茎、还能抚摸他的后脑让他埋在自己胯间(说不定他会眼眶红红的抬头看自己)这样的画面过于美好，但他的父亲总是不按牌理出牌。"您手边有什么小玩具？"

"我看看..."大概还没笑够的DIO语气里还带着笑意，"一枚粉黄色的跳蛋...这是你之前买的？我们家怎么连个硅胶阳具都没有，你下次回来帮我带点小玩具好不好？"

"...我不好用吗。"

"看看你讲电话的态度像个性冷淡，你觉得你好用吗？"

乔鲁诺委屈极了，平常做爱时嘴巴都是用来舔吮咬吻的，比起组织勾起性兴奋的字句他更喜欢身体力行，长途电话做爱是什么床上语言逻辑的考验？

"我想重来，我们重来好吗？"乔鲁诺决定无耻的利用儿子这个优势来稍微撒个娇，听得DIO心头一软极其大度，"好吧，反正我一个下午有的是时间。"

乔鲁诺原本扶着耳机的手不知道什么时候已经用食指滚着滑鼠滚轮、浏览完一些有点咸湿文字的电脑页面，"谢谢您，那我们开始了？"

然后乔鲁诺按下了录音键。

fin.


End file.
